quietness brings out the best in us
by cagedanimale666
Summary: When thoughts begin to surface and keep him up at night, there's only one thing left to do, either tell the truth and fix things or countinue to hide the overwhelming feelings.


Thinking. it seems as if that's all i do lately, sit up high in this tree, deep in thought, Wishing, wondering how life would be if i never meant Kagome, but every time i think about the possibility. I feel sick, lost in my own pain. Theres so many things i could tell her, so much feeling that i bet shed be shocked to see. If I told her i loved her, i wonder, would she ever beleave me. All the hurt i caused her through the years, running off in search of a dead woman from my haunted past. She asked once, ' Did you love her?' I often wonder if my feelings for Kikyo were driven by pity. Cause in my heart, i know i don't love Kikyo, i feel obligated to avenge her death, that's as far as it goes, so why i wonder, why did i also hurt Kagome by always running to Kikyos need. How selfish of me.

His ears where flatten back as if the thought of what he was thinking, broke his heart. There where soft and easy footsteps coming his way his left ear swrived towards the sound and he sat up. He knew who it was without even looking down. He knew that sent anywhere.

(Kagome)

His been offly distant lately, i don't know whats going on in his head, sometimes, i often wonder if his at war with himself, always lost in thought, having monstrous night mares about his past. I know its wrong of me to love him, cause he belongs to another, i know in my time its agents everything my family knows. Demons and humans, shouldnt be together, even in this time period it seemed detested. But in my heart, i knew no matter who he is, ill always expect him know matter what, he is who he is. Demon and human, a mix between both.

I stopped by the tree and looked up, it looked like he was sleeping, one leg tangling from the side of the branch, arms crossed, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. I reached out and touched the bark of the tree, something i always do outta habit i guess.

(Inuyasha)

This is surprising, she isn't asking for me, maybe she thinks im asleep and doesnt wanna wake me. I always wounded why she reached out and creased the tree, as if it were something worth value. A tree is a tree, i never saw anything important about it. She isn't even looking up, she looks so innocent, with the moon light shinning down a pond her face, bringing out her inner glow. Shes always been beautiful. I just never had the guts to tell her.

I sighed, enough was enough.

"You touch that tree like it's a living person,"

Kagome looked up and gave a little grin.

" All things are apart of life, even if they don't have a heart beat, there still worth caring for"

I didn't know what she ment by that, but she always had lots of love to share.

"It's a tree"

I said lowly.

" Inuyasha, do you ever wonder. What things would be like if i didn't fall down that well? I think about it constantly, wondering if things would have continued where it left off, if somehow Kikyo was resurrected before then and released you from the tree. Would you of continued where you two left off, enjoying one a nother."

What?. What in the hell was she talking about, how should i even answer that.

I jumped off the tree and landed softly to the ground only a few feet from her.

" What are you getting at, ?" I asked

She shrugged and sighed, moving her hand from the tree and letting it drop to her side.

" It's just that, i often feel like, im standing in your way. Stopping you from being happy."

She sighed and looked up at the stars.

" I don't like thinking, im just blocking your way, everyone deserves to be happy, even if its only for a day, or a life time."

Her words hit me, i understand why she would feel this way, Every time i got a whiff of Kikyo's sent i went off running, not even considering how Kagome felt about it. In my own selfishness, i washed her care away.

" I get what you're saying Kagome, and i think it's about time i told you something as well."

Here it goes no stopping it now, it's now or never.

Kagome looked straight at him.

" I know ive been selfish, i know ive hurt you countless times and for that im truly sorry."

Her eyes got wide.

" But here's the thing ive come to realise, Kikyo ended things 50 years ago when she shot me with that arrow. My feelings for her wasnt that of love. On my own i realised being by myself was lonely. Kikyo was only a meer source of companion ship. I thought my feelings where love. But they werent. My feelings where for that of a friend. I didn't see that before, but i do now. I realise my Running off to her was hurtful to you, and i was to selfish to ever ask how you felt about it. I aint much for words. But what im trying to get at is. I'm sorry and ill be forever grateful if you stayed by me, forever."

Inuyasha watched her face turn from shocked into surprised.

"You mean, like a wife"

I knew my way of wording things may have been comfusing. In her time a man takes a womans hand and purpose their love.

" Yes, as my wife, or in a demon way of saying, my mate."

She tilted her head to the side.

" But you didn't say the three magic words"

I raised a brow and blushed.

" Kagome Higeriushie, i love you, i think i always have, well you please become my bride."

She didn't get a chance to replay, for a whirlwind was heading their way.

A deep growl came from Inuyasha.

" Damn IT!"

When the dust cleared around him, there stood Koga grasping Kagome's hand.

" Hello dear Kagome."

She smiled

" Hey there Koga, nice to see you again"

Inuyashas eye twitched.

That slimy flea bag, im gonna kill him, im gonna rip his tail off and shove it down his fury throat.

" Hey mutt, havent seen you around lately" Koga said smugly,

Inuyasha's brow twitched, " Ever think there's a reason behind that,?" He walked up to him and yanked Koga's stinken hand off Kagome's, growling. " Hands off flea bag."

Kagome touched Inuyasha's shoulder and softly said. " Calm Down Inuyasha, he didn't mean anything by it."

Koga, Stuck his nose in the air, " You never change your tune do ya Mutt, always with the insults, What ya gonna do no, whip out your sward and start threats, feh, Kagome don't you ever get tired of this guy?"

Inuyasha's hand went to his sword, " Watch it wolf" He said in a very dangerous voice.

Kagome shook her head, and looked straight at Koga,

" Listen Koga, there's something you need to understand, I already chose who i wanted to be with the very day i feel through that well, Even tho at that time, we could barely stand each other, Inuyasha has always been my other half, Sure there were times, i would have liked to join you cause i knew it would have eased the pain when he went running after Kikyo, But now that i understand, you need to also understand. I love Inuyasha, And they only reason why his so upset is because, you came rushing in, right when he proposed to me, and i didn't even have a chance to reply. So if you ensues me."

Inuyasha's mouth hang wide open.

Koga jumped back as if he got slapped in the face. " wow, wow, wow, hold on a sec, your telling me that, THAT two timing jerk purposed. It shouldnt even be something worth thinking about. What if he turns his back on you and goes searching for that dead clay pot?, Do you really wanna be with someone who only sees you as a reflection of his dead lover.? When you can have someone like me, who well only see you for you?"

Inuyasha's demonic aura got wierd there for a minute Kagome could feel it.

" For your info Wolf,"

He walked forward, and got right into his face.

"That walking dead clay pot your refuring to, is long gone. I may have been a fool to do what i done, but at lest im man enough to admit it. Where you on the other hand, only wanted Kagome cause she could since the shards. Kikyo was a past mistake, And ive come to terms with the fact that, I never LOVED kikyo. I was founded by her, non the less, but i never loved her. Foolish as this all sounds, coming from a person like me." He grabbed koga by scruff. making him dangle'ed off his feet. " I'm Kagomes rightful owner, if you ever touch her again, or even look at her in any sexual way, ill rip your arms off, then your legs, and leave you for the vulture."

Once Koga was free from Inuyasha grip, he backed away, " Your not serious, your just saying that mushy crap cause you know that's what Kagome wants to hear."

" Wanna bet" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in closing her in his arms, he tilted up her chine and slammed his lips down on hers.

Kagome, was shocked, flabber gasped. Was this real?, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste of Inuyasha on her lips.

Koga looked at the ground sadly, * So i guess he ment it this time,*

When Inuyasha pulled away, Kagomes eyes fludderd open and he smiled. He tilted his head back to look at Koga, but he wasnt there.

" I think the dult finally got it through his thick skull. What do you thin..." He was cut off when Kagome threw her arms around inuyasha.

" I never go the chance to Answer your question."

He chuckled,

" Inuyasha, id be honored to be your wife."

He smiled and kissed her lips. " Eh, i knew you were gonna say that."

She slapped him playfully. " Show off."


End file.
